1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication device, a wireless communication method, an information processing device, an information processing method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Networking services such as instant messaging (IM), social networking systems (SNS), Web diaries, and the like are being widely used these days by individual users with communication devices to publish information about themselves. The user information may include, for example, information as to whether the communication device is online or not, or current status information that the users themselves set manually (studying, taking a break, in a meeting, or the like).
The users can also publish location information about themselves that the communication devices acquire using location estimation technologies such as the Global Positioning System (GPS), Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi), and the like. The users' publishing of their location information opens a range of possibilities. For example, if the user can know that a friend is close by, he can invite that friend to lunch. If the friend has gone to a sightseeing spot, the user can ask the friend for his impressions of the area. If the friend is working at his company, the user can know that his friend is not available for leisure activities, and so on. That is, of every user publishes his own location information, every user can know every other user's location and can utilize that location information in communicating with the other users.
Further, in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2002-345012, technology is disclosed that is related to a system that provides to a third party the user's location information described above. Specifically, in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2002-345012, a mobile wireless terminal device is disclosed that controls whether location information that is measured by GPS is published or location information other than the actual location is published, depending on the communication partner.